Dreams of The Emotional Relief
by Southern Aldean Fan
Summary: I experience something I had never had before. During this I meet the one angel and alter ego that hags with me. He gives me a time of my life after a horrible near death suicide.
1. Chapter 1

I was asleep in bed and resting from a horrible day yesterday. As I slept I woke up and sat up. I got out of the bed and when I went to pull the covers back I screamed. There in the bed was my body lying there. My hand reached out to touch it and my hand went through my body. I could see I was not dead since I was still breathing. Looking down I noticed my clothes were changed from my night clothes to jeans, white t-shirt, and boots on. A white cowgirl hat sat on my head. Looking around the room was still dark. All of a sudden a chuckle was heard and I looked over to my right. There standing near the back door to the house that was in my room, stood a man. He was wearing sapphire blue jeans with some rips, a pure black t-shirt, a black snake pattern suit jacket, black cowboy hat, and black boots. He had a smirk on his face and I shook my head. I knew who he was and was a little relieved to see him. "Jason what are you doing here? Am I dead?!"

He just laughed and shook his head. "Naw sugar you're not dead. You're having an "Out of Body Experience" or OBE for short," he stated and I looked at him. "Why and I having that?" I asked and he smiled as he walked over and took my hand. "Simple, after a fucked up day like today you need to get away for a bit" he answered and walked me over to the back door. "I have a nice little idea where to take ya." He then opened the door and it was definitely not my back yard. It was an open field and a four wheeler parked near the door. I was in shock and Jason was smiling. He walked over to the started it as I walked over. He got on and then crossed his arms on the handle bars. "Now here's the choice hun. Ya either go with me and escape for the rest of the night or, ya go back." I smiled and hopped onto the back of the four wheeler. Wrapping my arms around his waist I leaned against his back and he took off.


	2. Chapter 2

He tore throw the field and stopped when we got to a chevy Silverado 2013 black truck. Turning off the four wheeler he leaned back and looked over his shoulder at me. "Ya ready sugar?" He asked and I hugged him tight, "I don't know I like where I am right here." He laughed and placed his hands on my thighs. "Well its either we stay here or we go take a little ride." He looked at he again and I sighed. Then he narrowed his eyes and snapped his fingers. When he did the truck turned into his black 2013 Ford Raptor. "How about now baby doll?" he asked and I looked at the truck. My light up and I dropped my jaw at the sight of it. "Jason is that?" I stopped mid-sentence and he nodded. "Baby you can drive if ya want too." He said and I looked at him and he smiled. "Well go on," he handed me the keys and I jumped off the four wheeler. I stopped half way and Jason was walking up to me. Turning around I ran up to him and he looked confused. "What is it sugar?" I jumped and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a hard and quick kiss. I felt him stumble a bit and then placed his hands on my lower back. I could feel everything as if he was right there like a real person. I could hear him breathing and the moan he made. Feel his breath on me and the warmth of this hands on my lower back. The cologne he had on danced across my nose. Pulling away I hugged him tight and whispered, "Thank you Jason." I then ran to the truck and turned it on. Jason had a smirk on his face and followed me.

When I opened the door I smiled and could feel the fabric of the seat on my finger tips and the leather of the steering wheel. I got in and shut the door. Jason got in the passenger side. We took off and I looked at Jason. "So where am I driving too?" I asked and he smiled at me. "Where ever you want to. Now let's go a little faster." He placed his hand on my knee and pushed down making the truck rev up faster. "Jason we are already going five about." He smiled and pushed even harder on my knee. "Look my little dogwood, you're in a totally different world here than in the real world. We have no set speed limit." I smiled and then narrowed my eyes, "Ok then let's see just what this baby can do." I pressed the gas all the way down to the floor and the truck took off. Jason grabbed my knee but not in wanting fast, this time in a bit of fear. We hit one hill and he hit the ceiling as I stayed in the seat since I had a seatbelt on. He looked at me and I was laughing. "What you said you wanted to go faster." He narrowed his eyes and smirked at me. "Ok now to see how well you drive with a distraction," he leaned over and I looked at him lost. He leaned over the console and pressed his lips against my neck.

The fact that I could feel his lips against my neck did not help the matter out. He moaned and I could feel a shiver run up and down my spine. "This is not helping matters out with the fact I can actually feel everything you do, as if I was in my real body." He laughed and ran his hand up my thigh. "That's because even though you're spirit is not in your body. It is still connected to it since you're not dead" He placed his lips against my ear and I could feel his breath on my skin.  
"Jason if you don't stop we will be dead!" I shouted and slowed the truck down. He laughed against my ear, "mm I could live with you being here. However I know the girls would be upset." He licked my ear and I squealed at feeling his wet and slick tongue slide across my ear. "AHH JASON!" He smirked and sat back in his seat. I narrowed my eyes and he cracked up laughing. "Hey stop for a sec, I want to show ya something." He said and I stopped the truck and put it in park. "OK what do you want to show me?" I asked and he got out of the truck and walked around to my side. He opened it and I looked at him lost. "Uh what are you doing?" He leaned over me and unbuckled the seatbelt. Then he grabbed my legs and turned me to face him. He stood between my legs and put his hands on both sides of me. I looked at him lost and he smiled. "Now, I want to make sure you know something and listen to me well." I nodded and looked down at the position we were in and was a pretty sure I knew where this was going. He put his hand under my chin and had be look him in the eyes. His eyes were the same as mine and they were just about in the time of season where the green starts to show more.

I was sucked into them and couldn't seem to look away. He dropped his hand and put it back beside me. "Now look her my dogwood. You do know the reason why I brought you here right? Why I have it to where you can feel everything and smell also?" I shook my head no and he smiled. "I did it because after all the shit you have been threw the past few days, I wanted to ease those with something better. I hate seeing you ready to just end it all and leave. Baby its not worth it where you would go if you did. You are to pretty and beautiful to be in a horrible and nasty place like that. You deserve better then to be beaten and abused." I was in tears by the time he finished and he smiled as he whipped away the tears. "Jason.." he stopped me with his finger on my lips. He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against mine. MY breath got stuck in my throat as his eyes closed. Mine fluttered shut and I kissed him back. It was so soft and sent such a warm feeling threw me. I move my hands to his shoulders and slipped my right behind his head. He pulled me closer to him by my lower back. I felt his tongue slid across my bottom lip and I parted my mouth some. He slipped his tongue inside my mouth and I lost all air at feeling every second of it as real as possible. The way his tongue moves across mine and the taste in my mouth. It was a feeling I could not describe and he tastes just like honey. I mean like the sweet and strong taste of pure local honey. It was driving me nuts at the taste of him. He moaned and leaned in deeper to the kiss as our tongues danced. His left hand went to my waist and his right arm was around my neck. I moaned against his lips and he pulled back a bit. Our lips brushed together as he spoke; "Now I promise those thoughts and feelings from the day before and the hurt from the bastered of a guy dumped you are gone. I want you to remember this only." He smiled and kissed my lips quickly again and hugged me tight. "Wow Jason…I would say something but, I can't really think straight after that." He chuckled and I hugged his tight also


	3. Chapter 3

He ran his hands up and down my back as I held him tight. His cologne danced a crossed my nose again and I dug my face into the nook of his neck to breath it in. He knew what I was doing and laughed. Pulling back he took his hat and jacket off. Then grabbed the end of his shirt and pulled it off. I nearly died at that site after and he smirked. He grabbed the end of my shirt and pulled it off. Once it was off he put his shirt over my head and put it on me. It was warm and smelled just like him. He smiled and kissed my lips again. It was the same as before. His tongue danced across my bottom lip as he ran his hands up my thighs. Once we broke the kiss he reached it to the back seat and pulled out another black shirt. I watched as he put it on and I nearly died laughing. "Really a Jason Aldean Night Train Tour shirt?" I asked and he smiled at me. Leaning in again his gave me a kiss and smiled against my lips then said, "Ya do know I'm not really him right? I'm you're angel that's been with you since the first day you tried to kill yourself and know you get melt when I look like him." He asked and I nodded as I answered back, "Yeah I know. It's just the idea of him wearing his own tour shirt makes me laugh." He smiled and put his hands on my sides. "Good I love to hear that laugh then all those sobs and tears like the past few days. I don't want to ever see that again." He kissed my cheek and pulled me out of the truck.

I looked around and he set me down on my feet. "Where are we going?" I asked and he covered my eyes as he stood behind me. "Just count to three baby" he stated and I did just that. "Now open your eyes." I did and thank god he was behind me. We were up on a hill and it was night time. The full moon was out and the stars danced in the sky like glitter. I felt the air knocked out of me as I saw the dew on the field below look like water of a lake as the wind blow and the shine from the moon light danced. Jason wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder. "What do you think baby?" He asked in a whisper and I just smiled wide. "I…I love it. It's so peaceful and I feel so relaxed." I answered him and he pulled me tighter against his warm body. A cold chill ran over my body and Jason smiled. He snapped his fingers again and a blanket showed up next to up with two pillows. I looked at it and back at Jason, "I taught angels were not supposed to do anything with humans?" He smiled and sat down on the blanket an pulled me with him. "Now normally we are not supposed to but, after what you have been threw. I have been given a chance to drop that rule." He had me sit between his legs and wrapped his arms around me again. "Wait so you did have this planed?" I asked and he winked at me, and then said, "The whole thing was planned. This part was just something I personally asked for. I have been with you and known you for 20 years. You weren't able to see me until that day you tried it." I looked at him shocked and pulled away so I could look at him better. "So you're telling me that you're my guardian angel?" I asked with a shocked face and He just gave me that crocked little smile of Jason's. "Maybe I am." With that said he bit his bottom lip and smiled. I dropped my jaw and looked at him shocked. "Wow talk about a true gift from god." I stated shocked and Jason just laughed. He leaned in and kissed my lips again and groaned.

He then moved his right hand and placed it between my legs. I felt a shock as he undid my pants and slipped his hand into them. The touch of his skin make my body heat up and I shivered from the feeling. He stopped the kiss and smirked at me. "Ya know for someone so unsure of this, you sure are ready." He ran his pointer and middle on my clit and I gasped. "Jason…." I tried to talk but he placed his mouth against my ear and chuckled. "If I get this reaction out of you I will look like this until the day you die." He then nipped and sucked on my ear as I moaned. He slid his index and middle finger into me and I bit my lip. The feeling of them was driving me crazy. This was definitely worth getting on that four wheeler and taking a chance. He kissed my neck and went faster with his fingers as I started to moved my hips with his hand. "Mmm ok this is defiantly not what I had thought of." I moaned and he laughed. "I know it's what I had in mind as I went and picked you up." He stopped and laid me back on my back as he straddled my waist. I looked up at him and he smiled down. Kissing my lips he pulled our pants off. I was about to say something when I felt him push deep into me. The one time I was more shocked at this being a chance to feel, smell, and see everything as if it was real. Each move he made in me I could feel as plain as day.

The strokes he made inside me were sending my mind on a wild ride. "Oh wow Jason this is…yeah." Was all I could think off as he was deeper in me and hitting that one spot just right. "I'm so glad I asked for this!" He moaned as he held me close to him. I laughed a bit and closed my eyes tight. "So…am…I ahh." I felt him go in as far as he could and push faster. He groaned and I saw him close his eyes and start to pants. "Jason please…you don't have to do this. I will…remember this day." I moaned and he laughed. I honestly didn't want him to be in trouble for this. "I didn't it not…only for you but…for me as well. I…have loved you…since I was told to watch you. You're a strong…and determined woman." I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. "And I'm glad I was given this chance to get away. I needed it." I kissed his lips this time and he groaned. He went fast and I felt as we both gasped and came together.

After he laid beside me and I just looked up. All off a sudden a train whistle was blown. I started cracked up laughing and looked at him. He had sweat on him and he shook his head. "Funny this is…I had nothing to do with that." He said and looked over at me. We both laughed and I curled up next to him. Resting my head on his chest as he wrapped his left arm around me. He put a blanket over us and we laid there. I looked up at him, "Jason, is it bad that I don't want to go home?" I asked and he smiled down at me. Running his hand threw my hair he answered; "Not at all baby. I know this place is better than where you were. I don't plan on stopping with these past two nights that we have had. I was told to keep a close eye on you and I will do just that. You mean so much to so many people. I know your sisters Louise, Heather and Amanda would be upset. Your family would be hurt and lost. To you, you might not mean anything but, baby there are so many people who would be hurt and lost without you. You are a light to others even thou you're spirit and heart are beaten and broken. That light you have in you is something that can never be put out. I refuse to let it and neither down our father. If he didn't care about you he wouldn't have sent me to you or allowed me to look like this. Please believe me when I say we love you, and that I'm always here. I will be back for you soon and can't wait to see you." He state and then kissed my lips. "Now ya need to go back. That alarm clock is about to go off."

All of a sudden I was out cold and I opened my eyes. I was back in my room and the alarm on my phone went off for work. "Wow what a trip!" I went to move and my lower part was soar a bit. A smile flashed a crossed my faced and I got ready for work. "Ok I'm so telling the girls."


End file.
